


The other Agreste

by Thewerewolfprincess



Series: Older Agreste sister AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mild Language, Older Sister, Overprotective Gabriel, Violence, Wolf miracalious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: Adrian hasn't exactly been himself lately so his father decided if Adrian would not talk to him he would get someone who he would talk to. His older sister but when she gets to Paris she begins teaching Adrian horrible things like how to have fun how solve his own problems and how to think for himself.  As if that problem weren't bad enough a new miracalious hero shows up and she is even tougher than ladybug and chat noir. What is going on.





	1. The She Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I know that practically the entire fandom agrees that if Adrian had an older sibling it would be Felix from the anime but I always imagained that Adrian would have a totally badass and rebelious older sister who was absent because she left home to get away from her strict dad so I decided to write exactly that

Gabriel Agreste sat in his office going over paperwork it was an awfully mundane task however it was a necessary one he kept his eyes on the page reading every word carefully and not allowing his mind to wander from the task at hand “Mr. Agreste” he looked up and saw his assistant Natalie standing over his desk “what do you need Natalie I am terribly busy” “I need to talk to you about Adrien he hasn't been himself lately and I am worried about him” “what are you talking about” “His teachers say he has been skipping classes and even sleeping through them he has been gaining mysterious injuries he always seems distracted and he has been ordering a lot of camembert” “what is so worrying about camembert” “he hates camembert” the brunette crossed her arms annoyed at his ignorance “have you tried talking to him” “Of course but he just won't tell me what is the matter” “well then what do you want me to do we both know that me talking to him will only make the problem worse” Natalie took a breath “there is one person who we know he will talk to” Gabriel jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table “NO I REFUSE TO LET THAT SHE DEVIL BACK INTO MY HOME” “sir I know your feelings toward her however Adrien thinks she hung the moon they are so close it's ridiculous and if Adrien is going to talk to anyone it will be her after all she went through a similar phase” “SHE MADE HER CHOICE” “what is more important to you your pride or your son” they locked eyes for a few moments before Gabriel sighed and sat back down “call her” Natalie walked out of his office and opened her cell phone she scrolled through her contacts before she came to the right one Aria Agreste


	2. Vote

Hey guys I am having a small problem with the story in which I can not decide if Aria should be in the military or be a pro skater so I am holding a vote leave a comment and which ever version of aria has the most comments by lets say Sunday that is the version that I will write i have very good ideas for both versions of her but I just can't decide so Vote DO IT NOW I CAN'T DECIDE


	3. The bounty hunter

Adrien sighed as his phone played his father's voice mail message again he had called him at least five times to remind him of career day today in his class but as he suspected would happen his father failed to show up and acknowledge his existence he didn't even know why he bothered anymore he sighed and dishearteningly went back to his desk Nino looked at his friend with concern "hey man your dad not coming" "yeah" "bummer dude but hey look on the bright side Mari's dad brought croissants" the blond smiled and gave a small chuckle at his friend 'classic Nino' he thought 'always the optimist' the two watched the rest of the presentations together until every parent had presented their teacher stood from her desk "now children we have one more presentation from a very special guest please give her your undivided attention" she went to the door and held it open as a young lady walked in and Adrien's jaw dropped as he saw her walk in he couldn't believe how much she had changed her hair, blond like his, had become longer and she had it pulled over her shoulder in a lose braid but on top of her head she wore a purple headband she was wearing a purple tank top under her black leather jacket and tattered black jeans held up by a black leather belt equiped with mace, handcuffs, an empty gun holster, and a shiny golden badge she had on the same old worn out combat boots that she wore the last time he had saw her and he took comfort in knowing that even after all these years she still hated shopping for shoes she turned to face the room of high schoolers "good afternoon everyone my name is Aria Agreste I am here to talk to you bout my careers" she smiled and looked him dead in the eye "Oh don't give me that look Adri what kind of big sister would I be if I left my baby bro all alone on career day" Adrian couldn't move he couldn't speak he couldn't believe it was her until Nino snapped his fingers in front of his face snapping him out of it but he still was surprised and shocked "Aria" "well last time I checked I was" she crossed her arms and shifted her on her feet the way she did when she was anxious or angry "wait careers as in more than one" asked Alya behind him "why yes I have had many jobs over the years" she leaned aginst the black board and crossed her arms "when I turned 18 I left home to join a pro skateboarding circuit after a few months I decided that I wanted more from my life so I enlisted in the army I served for a few years and then I was discharged after a grenade nearly blew me to smithereens and I could no longer hold a gun properly but hey I manage anyway today I am a bounty hunter which means if you ever get arrested and decide not to show up in court then I will be the one to find you and bring you in" she looked at officer Roger and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement "I am not exactly a police officer like officer Roger here but I do deal with some pretty dangerous criminals" Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes Aria glared at the blond "Chloe Bourgeois you haven't changed a bit I see" the older blond admitted with a smirk "I will not lie bounty hunting is dangerous but it is worth it when you help someone get back on the right path" she winced slightly as she slid her jacket off revealing several scars across her arms and shoulders she pointed to one on her left bicep "this one is from a job in Orleans a petty thief decided he was too tough to go to court so I went after him he put up a pretty good fight before he stabbed me with a kitchen knife in his house and I took him down after I had him in cuffs he broke down and cried because he was afraid of going to the same prison as his abusive father" she pointed to a different one on the side of her neck "this one is from a drug dealer who was scared that without his business his family would starve I chased him into an alley and he shot at me three times before his gun jammed he bolted one bullet grazed my neck one bullet went into my arm and one missed me entirely I tracked him down again and caught him about a day later after I dropped him off I went to his house and left half of his bounty in groceries for his family I have been doing so every week since" she moved both of her hands to her hips "each of these scars has a story of a time I helped someone I don't deal with small time criminals I help people who are too scared about facing the music I don't care if I have to nurse my own wounds while I take them home I do my best to help them" she slid her jacket back on "any other questions" many others had questions which she answered with exciting stories about the different jobs she has done and her various near death experiences until Chloe screamed "someone stole my bracelet" everyone went into a tizzy of accusations and yelling at one another "QUIET" everyone stopped yelling and stared at Aria "arguing won't solve anything we need to compile the evidence and conduct a search based on said evidence" she began her investigation taking everyone's side of the story and looking at the video Nino had taken the mayor glared at Roger "why can't you be more like her my daughter has been robbed and you are just standing around instead of taking action I refuse to have such an incompetent person protecting the city YOU ARE FIRED" 

Time skip time skip time skip

Rogercop was starting his take over and Aria had just ushered everyone except Adrien out of the classroom to safety she held her younger brother back "we don't have much time Plagg get your tiny cheese loving butt out here it's just me" the tiny pixie flew out of Adrien's shirt with Chloe's bracelet stuck on his head "Hi Aria" Adrien's jaw dropped "How do you two know each other" "its a long story that we don't have time for the short version is I know Plagg I know that you're Chat Noir and I know that your partner could really use some help right know" she grabbed the bracelet and gently pulled it off of the kwami's head "So take the crazy cat pixie and go help her I'll be out in a few minutes just let me make sure everyone is safe" "But Ari" she stopped and got down to his level "I promise that I will explain everything later but right now Paris needs Chat Noir and people in here need Aria Agreste" she ran into the hall and Adrien shook his head "Plagg Claws Out"


	4. Wolf Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miracalious

Aria hated running out on her brother like that but he was needed outside with his partner she ran to where she had hidden away the other people in the class and checked on them once she saw that everyone was safe she bolted into a nearby janitor's closet and opened the side pocket of her jacket "Luka you alright" the tiny silver wolf flew out of the pocket and rubbed his head "Aria you have got to be more gentle when taking off your jacket you dropped me" "I know I'm sorry but right now I really need to transform" "of course Aria anything for you" "thank you so much" she kissed the kawmi on the head and he blushed "Luka howl at the moon"

Ladybug didn't know what to do Chat was handcuffed to the wall she didn't know how to use the stupid oven mitts and Rogercop was about to find her. She had a plan however she still needed a ring or something like that she was beginning to lose hope when a loud bang came and every eye snapped to the door which had just been kicked down "hey man messing with kids like that isn't cool why don't you pick on someone your own size" the intruder said she was clearly a miracalious holder she skin tight jumpsuit was gray and made similar to chat noir's she had a pair of pointy dog like ears on top of her blond head right behind her gray headband on the side of which there was a small decoration of the full moon she had a furry gray and white wolf tail her mask was also gray and in her hand she held several silver throwing stars at ready "identify yourself citizen" ordered the villain "the name's Wolf Star and your going down Rogercop" she threw her stars which he deflected he attempted to cuff her but she was suprisingly agile and dodged easily jumping in the air flipping over him and landing behind him he shot again and she dodged by sliding under his legs she stopped for a moment and a strange white light surronded her as she said "WOLF PACK" suddenly there were a dozen perfect copies of the newcomer and all began to attack the robot exepct one who ran to ladybug's hiding place and slid in next to her "I can't keep this up for long please tell me you have a plan" "Why would I tell you my plan I don't even know what side you're on" "will this convince you" the wolf girl pulled two new throwing stars out of nowhere and sent them spinning at Chat Noir Ladybug nearly cried out but stopped herself as they broke the cuffs holding him the cat boy immediately ran to join the other heros "thanks for that" he eyes her warrily "you know you have purrty pawsome aim" he said the wolf girl smirked "it was the leashed I could do but now is not the time to be hounding me with compliments kitten this guy seems a little ruff so I simply must ask howl defeat him" ladybug facepalmed as the two cracked up at their own jokes "okay so I do have a plan but I still need something like a ring" the spotted heroin looked arround the room until she spotted Chole's bracelet next to a plant in the corner she grabbed it with her yoyo as the clones of Wolf Star began to disappear she explained her plan to Chat and Wolf Star and the three jumped into action and captured the akuma they explained the situation to the police and the mayor rehired Roger the three parted ways before they could transform but not before Wolf Star slipped a tiny slip of paper into Chat Noir's pocket.


	5. Siblings talk

Adrien didn't know what to feel as he clutched the note in his hand he read it once more to himself

 

Meet me in your room we need to talk 

-Ari

 

Questions filled his mind how did his sister know Plagg why had she never told him that she held a miraculous how was she so good at making puns. He felt like he didn't even know her anymore.

 

He was shook out of his though by a soft knock on the window there on the ledge stood Wolf Star holding a large shopping bag and two thermal to go cups he reluctantly opened the window and let her inside "I ran by the bakery and got some hot chocolate, croissants, cheese, and stuff I figured you guys would be hungry I also grabbed a few other things to treat those bruises on your wrists" she sat the stuff down on the coffee table and went to look at her brother's wrists sure enough they were beginning to bruise after being cuffed to the wall but what really worried her was the fact that her little brother wouldn't look her in the eye she sighed "howl at the moon Luka" in a flash of white light she was wearing her normal clothes again and had a very tired kawmi on her shoulder she sat him on the table and reached into her bag producing a bag of beef jerky and a container of cheese "camembert" called Plagg as he jumped at the cheese Aria giggled and then led Adrien to sit on the couch with her she took some medicine from the bag and began to treat his wrists 

 

"you hate me don't you" Adrien looked at her in surprise "I mean I don't blame you I did keep a pretty big secret from you" she tucked her hair behind her ear "I promise I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability now" he sighed looked at the floor shook his head "I don't hate you Aria I'm just a little overwhelmed" she sat finished treating his wrists and sat up took a paper sack with Marinette's family bakery logo on the front she took a croissant from the bag and gave it to him she also gave him one of the thermal cups and took the other for herself "why didn't you tell me you held a miraculous" "I was scared you would try and do something stupid and nobel like follow meor try to help" "how did you know I was Chat Noir" "I had my suspicions when I saw Chat on the news but I knew it was true when Natile told me you had been ordering a large amount of Camembert from the kitchen" "how do you know Plagg" she took a deep breath "because before I was Wolf Star I defended Paris in secret as The Dark Kitten" for what felt like the millionth time that day he was in shock "so you" "yeah I once held the black cat miraculous"


	6. The Truth

It was offical Aria had broken her brother he had been sitting on the couch for two minutes with his mouth hanging open before she snapped her fingers in his face to snap him out of it "you held the ring" "yep" he slumped in his seat "that is AWESOME" it was Aria's turn to be surprised "I finally get to meet one of Plagg's former holders and it's my sister oh man you have no idea how cool that is" Adrien had a huge childish grin on his face that warmed Aria's heart 

On the table Luka cleared his throat catching the siblings attention "oh I almost forgot you two haven't met yet Adri this is Luka the lunar wolf kwami Luka this is my baby brother Adrien" the tiny fairy held out his paw "pleased to meet you Aria talks a lot about you" The green eyed boy took his paw in two fingers and shook it "I wish I could say she talked about you" the tiny wolf shrugged "eh what are you gonna do she never exactly had the chance after your dad threw her out" 

Aria threw her hand over the kwami's mouth but it was too late Adrien looked at his sister confused "what do you mean he threw her out I thought you left to join the circuit" Aria ran her hands through her hair frantically but said nothing "Aria what did he do" she remained silent "what did he do" when she was still silent he slammed his fist on the coffee table "DANMIT ARIA WHAT DID HE DO" "we got into a fight okay I said some stuff he said some stuff vases were thrown walls were punched I got backhanded at one point and I told him I didn't want to keep being his poster girl and he quite literally threw me out the front door with nothing but my skateboard and my miracalious I snuck back in that night to get my back pack as the dark kitten" she slumped forward and burried her face in her hands her voice broke "the only open window in the house was yours and I woke you up and I hid in your closet you thought I was a monster and you were scared" at this point she was sobbing uncontrolably "you started to yell for me and cry and I knew that I couldn't help you because dad would find me and I'm sorry I'm so so sorry Adrien I'm such an aweful sister" Adrien felt his blood boil at her words how could someone do such a thing to their own daughter he sat next to her and tightly hugged his sister 

"Aria you are the best sister anyone could ever hope for never let anyone tell you different it wasn't your fault you couldn't be there that night and I forgive you" "I love you so much Adri" "I love you too" they stayed like that until it was very late and Adrien fell asleep Aria laid him down on the couch she grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his bed and tucked him in she quietly transformed into Wolf Star and kissed his forehead then dissappered into the night.


	7. The day after

The next day after school there was no limo to pick up Adrien "weird the gorrilla is normally always on time" Nino scratched his head "maybe it's just traffic or something" Marinette and Alya walked over to them Mari started blushing like crazy and stuttering her words so Alya did the talking "hey Adrien where's your car" "I don't know this hasn't happened before" "I'm sure everything is fine"

"so can we talk about how cool your sister is or about the fact you never told us you have a sister" he ran his hand through his hair "it just never came up I guess" "well it should have your sis is totally awesome and kind of pretty" "she's 25 you're 15" "yeah and no offense but you're not really my type" Adrien turned to that Aria had managed to sneak up behind him she had a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm and her hair up in a ponytail "hey Ari what are you doing here" she gave him a side hug "just picking up my favorite little brother from school" "I'm your only little brother" "all the more reason that you are my favorite" she ruffled his hair and he swatted her hand away and tried to fix it

"Why are you here I mean it's not like I'm dissappointed but why" "I informed our father that because I am now here you no longer need a bodyguard because I am a highly trained exsolider who can kill a man in seven different ways without the three marines worth of artillery I am currently hiding under my clothes and also because you have started carrying pepper spray" "I haven't started carrying pepper spray" she took a canister from her belt and put it in his hand "you have now" he shrugged as his friends looked at the pair as if they were crazy "you three must be adrien's friends he talks about you all the time in his letters it Alya Nino and Marinette right" Aria's phone started playing the Dog the Bounty Hunter theme song loudly "oh that's work" she answered "what did you guys break this time" she walked away from the four and went to stand by a nearby light pole

"Hey did you guys hear about that new superhero that showed up yesterday" Alya pulled up a picture of Wolf Star jumping from the rooftops "wow that's so cool someone to help out Ladybug and Chat Noir with all those Akumas" "apparently she calls herself Wolf Star and she has some pretty epic skills" she kept scrolling through her photos of the heroine until Aria came over to them "I swear I can't leave those idiots alone for five minutes sorry bro we'll have to make a stop at the bail bonds office on the way home" she tossed the helmet to him and he caught it "it was really nice meeting you all but one of my colleagues is convinced that the copier is going to eat him so we have to go before he gets his hands on a hammer" they all said their goodbyes and aria lead Adrien around the corner to where her black and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked on the handle bars was hanging a second helmet that she strapped on to her head and slid on she motioned to her brother to do the same and then they were off.


	8. The office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the universe I want to thank everyone for this work getting over 150 hits and also appologise for not updating a lot recently I've been crazy busy over this summer I will try and update whenever I can but my inspiration sort of comes and goes. Please leave a comment they make my day

They reached the bailbonds office in no time at all mainly because aria drove like a crazy person the whole way "Note to self never let my sister drive again" adrien complained as he tried to regain his footing after getting off of her motorcycle "do you want to keep complaining or do you want to see where your big sis has been working since I got home" she lead him through the door into complete chaos people were screaming at each other and throwing things two guys were on the ground wrestling Aria face palmed at the sight and then took out a pair of headphones and gave them to her brother "Adrien sweetie listen to some loud music for a while I don't want you to hear all the words I'm about to say" he obeyed and played a nightcore version of counting stars by one republic as he watched his sister went to the two who were wrestling dragged them to their feet and then banged their heads together after getting everyone's attention she began harshly scolding them he couldn't hear what she was saying but everyone else seemed to listen and by the time the song was over aria motioned for him to take his headphones off he did and aria stepped over to stand behind her brother "everybody this is my little brother Adrien if he gets hurt I will kill you with a spoon" everyone greeted him warmly and went back to work expect one who came over to the two blonds he was tall and thin with wild red hair and blue eyes he wore black pants and a black shirt under a black vest "adri this is my partner Lucas" Lucas held out his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Adrien aria talks about you all the time" "it's very nice to meat you too" the two shook and Lucas took aria to look through a break in a case they were taking leaving Adrien to sit at Arias desk after two solid minutes of boredom he saw an older lady come walking through the door carrying several heavy bags and boxes he immediately rushed to help her "here mam let me get those for you" he took the boxes from her "oh that's sweet young man if you could just set them down over here by my desk" he obliged and when he looked at the woman again she gasped "I would know that face anywhere you must be Aria's brother Andrew" "actually mam it's Adrien" "oh of course I'm sorry my name is Miss Rose I'm the receptionist here" just then they heard shouting from the far side of the room Miss Rose rolled her eyes "GRIES LETO DO I NEED TO GET ARIA OVER HERE" the walking stopped and two voices replied "NO" "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND GET SOME WORK DONE" she sighed "those two can't go five minutes without arguing of they ever start just threaten to tell your sister they're terrified of her" Adrian gave a small laugh "I'll keep that in mind thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this crazy place I dreamed up. I like to believe that Adrian listens to a lot of nightcore I mean he obviously likes anime and personally I really like nightcore (I completely respect others opinions but if anyone starts ranting about how aweful nightcore is in the comments I swear I will lose my mind) anyways comment if you can guess which of my two favorite anime characters I based characters off in this chapter if anyone can my newest story is dedicated to you good luck XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Master fu sat on the floor of his shop meditating he breathed in deeply and ducked out of the way of three throwing stars that would have hit him in the head "There are ways of letting me know that you are angry that do not involve shurikins Aria" he informed her as the blonde crawled through the window "Don't pull that crap with me right now you know why I'm here" she said the shorter man rose to his feet and went to face her "you disagree with my decision of holders for the ring" "We had a deal Fu I told you I didn't Adrien involved in this and you hand him the freaking Black Cat Miraculous ,The cat of all of them" she growled "I did not choose your brother the miraculous did I simply saw to it that he was ready" "BULL SHIT" she yelled slamming her hand down on a table so hard one of the legs broke "HE ISN'T ANY MORE READY FOR THIS THAN I WAS HE IS A CHILD" "Aria your blood pressure" "IF YOU CARED ABOUT MY DANM BLOOD PRESSURE YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME AND KEPT ADRIEN OUT OF THIS" Aria was fuming although master Fu kept his composure "Aria please calm down you know what it does to your heart” the blonde took a deep breath her eyes were brimming with tears “I’m sorry” she sniffled “I just can’t stand to think about what might happen to him” “Your brother is the second best miraculous holder I have ever seen” he reassured her “and now that you are back in action both he and Ladybug will be that much stronger” he smiled at her and invited her into the kitchen for tea

Once there the two started chatting about what they had been up to lately. Aria had powered down and for the first time since she left finally felt at home talking to Master Fu it seemed like hours before he finally brought up the topic she dreaded most “Have you told him yet” “oh yeah I told him I was wolfstar and about my past heroics” “I lent about the other thing” Her face fell “no not yet” “Aria you need to tell him maybe he can convince your dad to help” “I am not asking him for money” he sighed he knew she ment it if there was one thing the wolf girl was it was stupidly proud she would never ask for money from her father. The two continued to talk until the sun went down and Aria headed for home. With a quick “Howl at the moon” she was Wolfstar again but before she jumped from the window she turned back “By the way earlier you said that Adri was the second best Miracalious holder you’ve seen who’s the first” the shorter man smiled “well isn’t it odvious you of course” after a deep blush and a quick goodbye the wolf girl disappeared into the night.


End file.
